Fallen
by Asura Mori
Summary: Set in RE 5, spoilers; When Chris goes to confront Wesker, he is met with the specter of a friend he thought dead. Battle ensues, but the outcome is different than that of the game. Chris loses someone dear to him... or does he? Wesker/Chris; Chris/Jill
1. Shot to the Heart

Asura Mori is back in action!!!! Although, if my computer doesn't get the necessary updates it needs soon, that just might not be the case! Muhahahahaha!!!! Anyway, with the release of Resident Evil 5 and my having beaten it only two days after its release, I have, after much deliberation and time, decided to write a RE 5 fic. :D

If you don't know me by now, let me warn you. I am mostly a yaoi fanfic writer. Meaning, this story will be a Wesker x Chris. X3 You have been warned. Hehe. (And if you don't happen to read this... well, you're shit out of luck then, huh?)

Disclaimer: I don't own (well, I DO have the games, but I think you all know what I meant) Resident Evil 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or any of those other ones that came in between. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfics about my own work? Lol.

Warning: SPOILER ALERT. For those of you who haven't played the game and gotten to about the middle of it, there is a HUGE spoiler in this story. Do NOT read if you haven't played the game. If you really don't care, then go ahead. But don't blame me for your finding out something dramatic. :D By the way… YAOI. OH, and there might be a character death… _

Fallen: Shot to the Heart

By: Asura Mori

_Why?_

It was all Chris Redfield could think about as he stared at the woman before him, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"Jill…?" But that wasn't possible. He had seen her fall to her death back at the Spencer Mansion. She had tackled Wesker, who had been about to kill him, sending the two of them flying out of the window and down onto the rocks below.

It was true that they hadn't been able to find her body and Chris had been hoping that she was alive… but to find her here, with Wesker, working for him… It just wasn't possible.

"Jill, it's me! Chris! Don't you recognize me?!"

Her hair was blonde now. What horrible torture had she been put through to make her hair so light, when she had been a brunette originally? What had Wesker done to her?

Said man laughed at Chris' pathetic attempt to reach Jill as he approached from behind the woman. "What's wrong, Christopher? You look like you've seen a ghost. Not surprising, since the two of us fell to our deaths, right?"

"Wesker! What did you do to Jill?!" Chris launched himself at the blond man, ignoring Sheva's warning cry.

How could he? How could Wesker have done this to Jill? To all of them? How could he have used them like he had? Him… and the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. members… How could his captain have betrayed them like that?!

"DAMN YOU!" Forgetting that he held a gun, Chris swung at his former captain. Smiling, Wesker disappeared then reappeared behind the brunette. "You're still too slow, Chris. What a pity." The blond breathed softly into the gunman's ear, before striking the man in the back and sending him flying.

The attack had been too swift for Chris to react. He hit the wall, hard, before crumpling to the floor. Even without hearing Sheva scream, Chris would have gotten up. He couldn't afford to fall here. After all, he was one of the last of the S.T.A.R.S. It was his job to defeat the man before him… no, not his job. It was his mission, his mission in life.

No matter what, Chris had to beat Wesker. It was the only way he could move on… and erase the blond from his heart completely.

He hadn't forgotten what had happened back in Antarctica… how Wesker had strung him up like a puppet and had his way with him. He hadn't forgotten… and he hated himself for that.

Some part of him craved that attention from Wesker once more, that part of him that still believed that his captain couldn't be this mad man in front of him. But the other part of him, the one that was his sensible side, knew the truth.

The Wesker he had known, and had once loved and respected, was never coming back. It was a childish hope he had had long ago, but had quickly been trashed and thrown off to the side. The man he had looked up to was dead and had actually never existed.

It was something that his heart needed to accept… if only so that he could move on and kill the man before him now.

Chris forced himself to his feet, his hand clenched tightly about his handgun, and looked over to where Sheva had last been. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the woman being suspended in the air, by none other than his former partner Jill.

"Snap out of it! Jill! Jill Valentine!" Sheva was going to die if he didn't do something and quick. Clenching his teeth, he raised his handgun and pointed it at his friend, heart pounding in his chest. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to shoot Jill, but he couldn't let Sheva die…

He knew Wesker was probably watching him with an amused smirk on his face, but he couldn't afford to think about that now. When it all came down to it, there was only one choice to be made.

"Forgive me…"

The sound of a gun going off rang throughout the room, making Chris flinch. He looked down at his gun in wonder. He hadn't pulled the trigger…

Another shot split the sudden silence and suddenly pain filtered through the gunman's body. He looked down at his chest, where a small circle of red blossomed. He touched the spot gingerly, before raising his fingers in front of his eyes. He'd been shot… but then where had the other shot gone…?

He looked over at Jill and Sheva, who were standing motionless. He couldn't tell from where he was if either of them had been shot… No, that wasn't true… He watched, horrified, as Jill loosened her hold on Sheva and stepped back, her face a mask of wonder.

She too placed her hand on her chest and then raised it up before her eyes. Chris took a step forward as Jill turned to look at him, a confused expression on her face, but then another shot rang out.

The brunette watched in horrid fascination as Sheva arched back and fell to the floor, her gun flying from her hand as if in slow motion. What was going on…? Chris turned, his movements slow, to stare at Wesker, who held a smoking gun in his hand.

Upon seeing the gunman's expression, Wesker turned to look at him as well, his customary smirk on his face. "You were going to shoot her anyway. I just thought to save you the pain of having to choose between the two."

It took Chris a minute to realize what Wesker was saying. Anger and horror flooded through him as he watched Jill fall to her knees, blood dripping from her chest. Pain flashed through his body once more, but this time it was in his heart. He hadn't been shot, he knew that… it was grief from watching his comrades fall.

"No…" he whispered, falling to his knees as well. Was he destined to lose everyone that he loved? To watch them all die before him, as he had back at the Arklay Mountains?

"Ch… ris…" The gunman's eyes never left his partners as she whispered his name, her blonde hair framing her pale face. "Chr… is… I'm glad… I got to see you… again… I'm… sor… ry…" Her eyes closed as one last smile graced her mouth and Chris felt his world spin.

"Jill…?" He called out to the woman, his blue eyes like that of a frightened child. He crawled over to the blonde, his blood staining the ground red. "Jill, come on…" He muttered, shaking her in an attempt to rouse her. "This isn't funny, Jill. Come on, we've got to get out of here… I gotta take you home, get you checked out… Jill?"

He shook her harder, still trying to wake her up. "Wake up! Jill! Jill Valentine! This isn't funny! You can't leave me like this! Not after all of this! Don't leave me to do this alone! Jill!" He bowed his head, his face inches from that of his former partner. "Jill… please… Please, wake up…" The brunette ran his fingers across Jill's mouth, trying to remember the last time he'd kissed her. How long ago had it been since he'd told her that he loved her…?

And now it was too late. The future he should have had, the woman before him, was gone… And it was all Wesker's fault. He would never see Jill smile or laugh again, never hear her cry, never be able to hold her, and would never hear her say "I love you" again … and it was all because of Wesker.

"You bastard… how could you…?" Chris raised his head to stare at his former captain, who was wiping off the muzzle of his gun. "How could you take Jill away from me?!" Ignoring his chest wound, Chris got to his feet and rushed Wesker, his mind in a daze. Jill couldn't be dead, there just wasn't any way… right? She'd get up and laugh, saying something like "My bad, my bad" right…?

So why was she still lying there, cold and unmoving? Why hadn't she got up and joined him in this fight? Why wasn't Sheva at his side as well? He had just met the woman, and yet there she was, growing cold on the floor…

_Why?_

"You fucking bastard!!! First Raccoon City, and now Jill and Sheva?! How could you?! How could you betray us?! Betray me?!" He swung at the blond, intending to do as much damage as he could to the stoic man. But Wesker only smiled and dodged to the side.

"Betray you?" The ex-S.T.A.R.S. captain chuckled haughtily, "How on earth did I betray you? I was never on your side to begin with." He ducked as the gunman swung again, slamming his fist into the brunette's stomach. He smirked at the sound of ribs breaking.

To his credit, Chris didn't so much as utter a whimper as he went flying once more, his mind fueled by rage. Physical pain just didn't register inside his mind anymore. After all, no injury could be greater than the one that had been dealt to his heart.

"Or could your meaning be somewhat… deeper? What do you mean by 'betray you', my dear Christopher? Do you mean you and your fellow deceased S.T.A.R.S. members?" Wesker's eyes glowed gold in the dim light, snake-like as he advanced on the fallen gunman. "Or are you perhaps… talking about yourself?"

Chris froze in his attempt to get to his feet and stared at his ex-captain with wide eyes. He hadn't meant to let his personal feelings enter this conflict, had had no intention of ever letting Wesker know the truth – the truth of how much he had really looked up to the man, had worshipped the ground the blond had walked on… had even loved him.

He could only try and play it cool. "You know exactly what I meant, Wesker. You betrayed all of us…" _Including me… _Was what he wanted to add, but couldn't bring himself to say. After everything that had happened, how could he admit to his feelings now? He once again reminded himself that the captain he had once adored was now dead. This wasn't the same man standing before him.

The man before him was just a cheap imitation of his beloved captain… a threat that had to be eliminated…

So why did he find himself still hesitating?

Wesker had killed the only people he had ever loved, minus his sister Claire… and would kill many more people. That alone justified the blond's death… So why?

_Why?_

The answer evaded him like a person trying to catch the wind. He didn't understand. Even after telling himself that this wasn't Wesker before him, even after watching him kill Jill and Sheva in cold blood… Why couldn't he kill the man?

"You're right, Christopher. I know exactly what you meant." Wesker wasn't in front of him anymore. Chris swiveled his head around at the sound of the other man's voice, knowing exactly where he'd find the blond.

Wesker was standing behind him, a devilish smirk on his face. His snake-like eyes glittered with unsuppressed malice, making Chris shiver. This man wasn't human, and hadn't been for many years. It was a fact that couldn't be denied, only strengthened by Wesker's appearance, which hadn't changed since the day he'd 'died'.

Except for the eyes. What had once been a beautiful blue color, like a faraway ocean, was now a strange golden color, rimmed with red. Snake eyes. That was the only word for them. Even though he had seen Wesker's B.O.W. eyes before, Chris still couldn't help but flinch at the sheer hate that burned within the man's amber orbs.

Why did this man hate him so much? What had he done to deserve such malice? Was it because he had survived? Or was it something else? Something about him that reminded Wesker of an unpleasant memory? Something about his appearance?

He would probably never know the answer.

Chris stared at Wesker defiantly, waiting for the man to strike him dead. But Wesker just continued to stand behind him, that haughty smirk gracing his lips. "Well, what are you waiting for? This is the chance you've always been waiting for, right? Kill me and get it over with." Chris snapped, annoyed by that damned smile.

"Now why would I do that, Christopher? After all, you've just supplied me with information that could prove very interesting when tested." The gunman didn't like the look Wesker gave him when he said this. What could Wesker have possibly learned in this short amount of time…?

Oh god. Blue eyes widened in disbelief. Had Wesker actually picked up on the connotations of his words earlier? No, that was impossible. There was no way that the blond could know that he…

"… Loves me?" Wesker finished evilly, guessing the brunette's train of thought.

Oh shit.

Ignoring the pain in his chest and his broken ribs, Chris started crawling away from Wesker, fear strengthening his resolve. He had to get away, no matter what…

His eyes trailed over to the bodies of his two partners, his motions slowing. But he couldn't leave them here, he had to get them out of here too. But how was he supposed to do that in his condition?

No, his condition wasn't any excuse. He would not leave them here to rot. No matter how scared he was right now. No matter what happened…

Chris reached for his gun, broken ribs grating inside his chest cavity. So far he'd been lucky. His ribs had yet to pierce his lungs or any of his other organs. So, hopefully, his luck would hold out until the end…

He rolled over onto his back, his gun aimed at the place where Wesker had been standing. Had been was correct. The blond was not there anymore.

"Christopher, Christopher. Did you really think I wouldn't notice you reaching for your gun? You're still so easy to read, dear."

Gritting his teeth, blood seeping past his closed lips, Chris turned and shot. So he had been wrong. One of his lungs had been pierced. He smiled grimly. If he died here, so be it. At least he'd be with Jill again…

It was no good. Chris already knew that Wesker had dodged the shot. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to get another round off without croaking. It was taking all of his current willpower just to keep his eyes open.

The gunman coughed, flecks of blood frothing on his lips. His gun dropped from his hands, falling to the ground with a loud clatter. It was too heavy, that gun. He couldn't hold it and remain conscious. There was just no way.

Chris let out a low sigh as he let his head drop back, his blue eyes growing hazy. He growled when Wesker came into his field of vision, annoyed. "Go away, damn you. Let me at least die in peace." He muttered, trying to lift his hand and wave the blond off. But he couldn't even do that. His body was just too heavy.

"Are you so foolish as to think that I would let you die like this? You are _mine_, Christopher. **I** decide _when_ and _how_ you die. Not **you**." Wesker growled as he leaned down, his arms wrapping possessively around the brunette's broken body. He lifted Chris bridal style into his arms, ignoring the gunman's weak protests, and carried him away from the blood-stained room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chris knew he must have blacked-out at some point when he opened his eyes later. His blue eyes widened slightly when he realized that he wasn't in a place he knew and he sat up quickly.

The breath was driven from his lungs as he did this, reminding the gunman that he was still injured. He glanced down at his chest area and felt his face turn red as he realized that he wasn't wearing _anything_ under the blanket that covered him. He covered his face with his hand, embarrassed. God he hoped that it hadn't been Jill who'd undressed him…

_Jill_. A lump formed in Chris' throat as the memories came flooding back. Jill and Sheva, lying on the ground motionless, not breathing… That's right, they were dead. The woman he had loved with all of his heart and his newest partner: both dead. And it was all his fault.

Tears streamed down the brunette's face as he grieved for his fallen comrades. For the woman he had hoped to marry and the woman he would never get to know. For everyone that had died in this senseless struggle for power. He cried until the tears wouldn't come anymore, but the ghosts of his fallen comrades continued to dance before his eyes, their eyes dull as they looked at him.

What had they died for, exactly? Some twisted game that Wesker had come up with, just so he could see how humans fared against bio-organic weapons? Why them? Why his friends? Why Jill, the only woman he had ever loved?

_Why?_

To be continued…

Asura: Wow, I didn't actually plan on making this more than one chapter long. But I'm starting to think I may have to… Huh. So, what do you all think so far? I'm not so sure about what I did to Jill and Sheva… After all, I don't like killing characters off. I never have. Who knows? I might have a change of heart somewhere down the road…

You all want to know something scary? I'm actually considering writing a straight pairing between Chris and Jill. I don't know why, but I've always liked that pairing. And after writing this fic, I've really gotten around to considering it. I mean, seriously, what if Jill HAD died? Poor Chris, I think he really does love Jill and wants to marry her, but fears doing so. I mean, come on, who would want to bring a kid into the world when they're fighting the greatest evil there ever was (aka Wesker)? Meh. Anyways, read and review.


	2. Death and Rebirth

Asura: Back again, this time with another chapter for Fallen. Sorry for making you guys wait, but it was really hard to figure out how to continue this story and make it all fit. ^___^ The good news is that I did finally come up with something, so now I get to update. The bad news? Huh… Didn't realize there was any. :D

So, without further ado, here is the second chapter of FALLEN! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in the sense that I didn't create it. As for the games themselves, I am currently up to date and own them all. HA! By the way, Darkside Chronicles kinda ends lamely but is still fun to play. Ah, memories. ^___^

Warning: Same as the first chapter, for the most part.

Fallen 2: Death and Rebirth

By: Asura Mori

Christopher Redfield didn't so much as even look when he heard the door open, knowing very well who was entering the room and not giving a damn. In his heart he knew it wasn't like him to give up like this, but he just couldn't get up the strength to fight back. Too many people had died because of him and the weight of that burden had become too heavy.

He wanted to die.

His ex-captain entered his field of vision and Chris lifted his head to look at the man, his eyes dull and his cheeks stained with tears. Wesker didn't say anything as he beheld the brunette, wondering if he had finally broken the man. He reached down and cupped the gunman's cheek, running his thumb across the fine bones that made up the other man's face.

"Have you finally broken, my dear Christopher? Is the pain too much for you now?" The blond asked, his customary smirk upon his face as he stared down at the gunman, "After all of these years, it takes the death of two women to break your sense of infallible justice? Pitiful. And to think I called you my rival."

If he expected Chris to retaliate against these words, Wesker was sorely disappointed. The brunette only stared up at him, his deep blue eyes dull as he beheld his former captain. "Nothing you say can hurt me now." The brunette muttered, closing those eyes devoid of life, "You've taken away everything that gave my life meaning. Why won't you just kill me and get it over with…?"

Behind the sunglasses, Wesker's snake-like eyes narrowed with anger, something that was uncommon for the usually calm man. His hand, which had been previously caressing Chris' cheek, moved down to the gunman's neck and squeezed. The brunette let out a startled choke, before relaxing and ceasing to fight back. The former S.T.A.R.S. captain lifted his ex-subordinate up, so that Chris was now hanging in the air, his mouth forming into a sneer as he hissed.

"You think that because you lost you can determine the time of your death, Redfield? If I recall correctly, that's not how it works. You are nothing more than my captive, dear heart, so it is I who determines when and how you die. You lost that privilege the moment you stopped fighting me."

Chris just stared at him, his face like a mask that will not betray emotion. Then he spoke, surprising the blond. "You still haven't answered my question, Wesker. Why… won't you let me die? I am of no use to you alive. After all, I can only get in your way."

The blond stared at Chris for a while, thinking. Then he started to smile. Even in his current state of not-caring, the gunman felt a surge of fear. That smile had never meant anything good, not even when Wesker had been alive.

"'Of no use'? My dear Christopher that is where you are sadly mistaken. You are of very much use to me alive… just like back in Antarctica." Wesker chuckled, letting go of the brunette's neck and watching as Chris fell to the floor. "Just like in Antarctica, my dear Christopher, you shall be that which is needed and wanted, but never loved. My desideratum."

Fear. It was a human instinct, one which Chris Redfield knew all too well. This man before him was not the captain he had loved and admired. No, he was more like a snake, waiting coiled for his prey to come to him. And Chris had fallen right into his nest. He shivered as the paralyzing effects of his fear froze him in place, unable to move as Wesker approached and kneeled before him.

"So beautiful in your strength, Christopher, that you lose sight of that which makes you weak." His ex-captain muttered, running his hand across the gunman's face, "Your human nature is what makes you weak, yet you cling to it so instinctively that I cannot help but laugh at you." Wesker smiled as he took off his sunglasses, allowing Chris to once more gaze into those inhuman eyes, "But that is what makes you so appealing, my dear Christopher. You and your silly human nature. Unfortunately for you, it is not enough to make me love you, dear heart."

Love… Chris knew what the word meant and found it quite ironic that Wesker would say what he had. Love, while it was an intense affection for someone, also meant to desire someone sexually, which is what made all of this so ironic. Wesker did not love him, yet desired his body. It was all just so twisted, because in a sense his ex-captain did love him… just not the kind of love that Chris had craved from the man.

"You're a fool, Wesker." Chris laughed, looking at the man with pity, "You don't know what love is." Anger flashed in the blond's eyes momentarily, though it didn't faze the brunette. He just continued to stare at the B.O.W., his gaze pitying, only serving to fuel Wesker's growing rage.

"It is you who are the fool, Redfield." Wesker growled, seizing the gunman by the neck once again and lifting him off of the floor. "You should know better than to anger me, boy." "So kill me then." Chris shot back, tired of this stupid game. "If I piss you off so much, then get rid of me. Let me go and be with Jill!"

Wesker stared at the man, his eyes calculating, and then he laughed, making Chris flinch. "Do you think I do not know what it is you are trying to prevent me from doing, my dear Christopher?" He asked, smirking as the brunette froze. "You cannot stop me from taking you, just as I once did back in Antarctica. Do you remember, Christopher, how I tied you up…"

"STOP IT!" Chris yelled, struggling in the B.O.W.'s grasp. He managed to land a kick to the blond's face, which surprised Wesker just enough so that he let go of the gunman. The brunette dodged to the side, pivoted on his heel, and spun in a round-house kick. But Wesker caught his leg and flipped the BSAA member onto his back, pinning the man down on the floor with his own body.

"So, there is still some fight left inside of you, my dear." The blond purred, running a gloved hand down the side of the brunette's face. "And here I thought you'd finally broken. How foolish of me." "Go to hell, you sick bastard." Chris growled through clenched teeth, his head reeling back as his words were met with a swift slap. "Now, now, let's keep this rated PG 13, shall we? Wouldn't want to offend anyone." Wesker chuckled, his fingers tapping Chris' cheek impatiently. "Really now, Christopher, what would Jill think of such foul language?"

"Don't you dare drag Jill into this, Wesker!" Chris snapped, trying to buck Wesker off of him. But the ex-S.T.A.R.S. captain only laughed at the brunette's efforts. "Really now, is that all? You're boring me here, Christopher. Maybe we should… up the stakes?"

Chris didn't like the sound of that at all.

To be continued…

Asura: And here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been grounded for the longest time, ppls. And I just found out something rather depressing from my doctor: I may have carpal tunnel. Which, by the way, really sucks. (sighs) Anyway, next chapter should have some Chris x Wesker, for all of you wondering out there. I'll try and type it up as soon as possible, so wait for it! Read and review, please.


	3. Borderline Love and Hate

Asura: Sorry for the late update, ppls. It's been a hell of a time finding some actual free time these last few days. But now that I've graduated… I should have some… right…? Anyway, typing this up with a brace on cause my arm and hand are acting up… god I hate this damn hand sometimes… ____

Disclaimer: Refer to earlier chapters.

Warning: … YAOI. Don't like it, DON'T FREAKING READ IT. I'm tired of ppl complaining that this kind of thing would never happen. Well, duh. That's what we fanfiction writers are for. Jeez. Unless it's CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, don't bother. I will turn a deaf ear to those flamers out there, cause I'm tired of them. You've been warned.

Chapter Three: Borderline Love and Hate

By: Asura Mori

"_Maybe we should… up the stakes?"_

Chris shivered at the words, hating the sound of them. Just like in Antarctica, he was helpless before his former captain, pinned and unable to move. Every little action was met with resistance, with no hope of escape.

He was, in fact, effectively trapped.

Wesker moved his hand from the gunman's face to his wrists, bringing the two together and trapping them in one gloved hand. Chris struggled briefly, then flinched as Wesker raised his hand. "Good, you're learning." The blond purred, tapping the man's face instead, chuckling at the glare sent his way.

"I hate you." Chris spat out, only making Wesker laugh harder. "Love and hate are quite similar, Christopher. It's actually quite hard to distinguish between the two… I wonder, which is it you really feel?" He laughed at the expression on the brunette's face, one that was a combination of surprise and intense dislike. "You're so predictable in your responses, dear heart, that I can't help but mess with you."

Opting silence over an answer, Chris turned his face away from Wesker, determined to 'ignore' the man. The blond shook his head, suppressing laughter at this pathetic attempt. No matter, Christopher would realize the truth soon enough. And that truth was…

There was no escaping reality.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hands moved deftly up and down the gunman's chest, making Chris bite his lip in frustration. During the time that the brunette had been trying to ignore his former captain Wesker had found some rope and tied Chris' hands up with it, leaving his hands to do their dirty work.

Now he was using those same hands to slowly torture the brunette, stopping here and there to tease exposed flesh. While tying him up Wesker had also taken the liberty of removing the vest that Chris wore over his shirt, and then had pushed up the BSAA member's shirt, so as to have better access to the man's skin.

One hand snaked down toward Chris' pants, diving deep down into their depths and teasing the bulging object that was the brunette's erection. Chris drew in a deep breath, fighting back a moan and tears.

Why had this happened? All he'd wanted was to find Jill and finish his life long mission… To destroy Wesker once and for all. How had it all gone wrong? And Jill… and Sheva… Now they were…

Wesker must have realized that his attention was wandering, because the ex-S.T.A.R.S. captain gave the brunette's cock a hard squeeze. Chris flinched, brought back to reality, and glared at the man above him. In answer, the blond just smirked and reached up to remove his sunglasses, exposing those snake-like red eyes.

This in itself was disorienting. Those eyes… They weren't human. It was redundant of him to say that, but it was the truth. When the sunglasses were on, he could almost fool himself into believing that it was still his captain standing before him…

But when they were off…

There was just no denying the truth. Wesker… wasn't human anymore. Wasn't his captain… Wasn't his anything… And all of his friends… his comrades… had died because of this… _thing _on top of him.

Why?

Why did they have to die? He knew the answer that Wesker would give him, but it didn't stop him from asking it. In the grand scheme of things, why had he been forced to lose all of those who were precious to him? First almost all of the S.T.A.R.S. members… Steve, his sister's friend, though that term was still debatable at this point… and now… Jill and Sheva as well…

Why?

He couldn't help it. The tears just started falling on their own. He wouldn't have even known it if Wesker hadn't bent down and licked them away from his cheek. He drew back from the man, trying very much to just melt away into the concrete beneath him. But it just wasn't possible…

His ex-captain just smiled and tightened his hand, forcing the brunette to arch his back. Chris let out a moan, regretting it the instant it came out. Wesker's eyes glittered with an inhuman glee, his tongue snaking out to lick his lips.

"How can any man resist such an… _inviting _sound." The blond muttered, his other hand sliding through Chris' hair caressingly. "I think we shall both enjoy this… Christopher."

Why? Why had God, or whoever is was that was up there, let him fall in love with this man, this monster? Why had the Fates been so cruel? And why was he still hoping, hoping that everything up to this point was just a sick joke?

Chris felt his pants sliding off of him and jerked up in surprise, feeling the cold texture of leather poking around near his entrance. Blue eyes looked up Wesker in fear, dread coursing through the brunette's body at the sight of his smirking face. He wanted to run, wanted to hide… wanted just to get away, but he couldn't move…

A single digit slid inside of him, but Chris still couldn't stop the scream that echoed throughout the room. If possible, Wesker's grin grew even wider. "Such a beautiful sound…" He purred, pushing that invading finger even deeper. Chris' body flew up into the air, his back bending as he tried to pull away from the pain. But it wouldn't stop, followed his every action, and the screams continued as another finger was added.

Why had he fallen in love with his man…? And why did he still love him, somewhere in his heart…?

"Damn you…" Chris sobbed, wanting to curl up into a small ball, "Even now, why can't I…?" "Why can't you, what, Chris?" His enemy asked, raising an eyebrow as yet another finger was added. A short, but piercing scream followed this newest entry, before Chris could even answer.

"Why can't I stop loving you?" He gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut as another round of pain weaved through his body. Wesker didn't answer, instead choosing to stroke Chris' neglected cock. It came to life instantly, swelling in the blond's hand, and the B.O.W. worked it with a fevered intensity.

Chris moaned and bucked, gasping as his body arched to meet his captain's touch, eyes still shut as he tried to block out everything that was happening. A sharp pain on his neck made him yelp and open his eyes, only to find his vision blocked by a shower of gold. And then Wesker drew back, blood flecking his lips, his eyes bright with mirth.

"Y-you… BIT me?" The brunette attempted to sit up and smack the blond, but Wesker easily pinned him down with his body, chuckling as he did so. "Hmm, and you taste so good, dear heart…"

He could only stare at him in disbelief.

"Now then…" Chris felt Wesker pull his fingers out and tensed. He knew what was coming next…

But then Wesker pulled back completely and stood, moving away from the brunette. The gunman watched with growing disbelief as the blond left the room. "The hell…?" He asked quietly, wondering what the man was up to…

Then he was back, carrying something in his hand. It looked like a small camera… But what would be need that for. Seeing his curious gaze, Wesker just grinned and shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You'll find out soon enough. Back to business…"

And he was back on top of Chris, the item deposited in some unknown place in the room. The fingers came back, stretching the entrance to the point that it hurt, and the brunette let out a gasp of pain. "It's gonna get a lot worse than this Chris. Just be grateful I took the time to prepare you…" Wesker chuckled, his mouth too close to the gunman's ear for comfort.

In the time that it took Chris to realize this, Wesker's mouth had closed around the lobe, suckling on it. The brunette flinched once again, a flash of surprise crossing his face when he realized it actually felt good. And then the blond bit down, drawing a cry from Chris. Blood welled up where Wesker had bitten and the ex-captain lapped it up with relish.

Wesker let out a contented sigh as soon as he tasted the red liquid, making Chris shudder. He was turned on by this, for some odd reason. Maybe it was just the look on the man's face, or the feel of the blond's bulge against his own erection, but Chris was seriously feeling hot. Of course, it might have been because he was tied up… It was an option, but not one that he considered too heavily…

All thoughts on the matter flew from his mind as soon as Wesker pulled those fingers out once again. His legs were suddenly hiked up over the blond's shoulders and Chris felt a wrench in his gut. All feelings of that warm heat were suddenly gone, replaced instead with foreboding.

"Don't…" It was a plea, barely above a whisper. Wesker ignored it completely, his own pants already undone and his cock positioned to penetrate the brunette. He gave Chris one single look before plunging inside of the man, relishing in the sound of his unwilling lover's screams. "Yes…" He moaned, thrusting without a single thought, "So tight… nnnh!"

Chris clenched tight around the intruding organ instinctively, ignoring his own thoughts telling him to loosen up. The pain was intense and he heard someone screaming. It took him a couple seconds to realize that it was himself that he heard and when he did, the pain just grew steadily stronger.

It felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. Had it been this bad all those years ago, in Antarctica? Truthfully, it felt like he was dying…

And then Wesker readjusted and thrust once more… and suddenly it wasn't so bad. There was still pain and a certain degree of wetness (was he bleeding…?), but there was also… pleasure?

He unclenched then, enjoying the feeling. Instead of screaming he was now moaning, his legs wrapping around Wesker's neck like a cat around its owner's leg. Pants issued from his throat without pause, stopping only when Wesker hit that spot with stunning intensity.

Heat was building up deep inside of Chris, spreading throughout his body… and then pooling down into his groin. Any second now he was going to cum, release that heat… And from the way Wesker's hands tightened around his legs, Chris knew that he was close as well.

Light burst throughout his vision and Chris arched up off the ground, nails digging into his hands as he screamed one final time…

"WESKER!"

Wesker let out a small grunt as he thrust into the brunette, feeling Chris tighten around him. This was it… He came inside of the other man just as Chris let out a final scream. He grinned when he realized that it was his name the gunman was yelling. Good. Chris came at the same time he did, body arching off the ground in a dizzying moment.

And then it was over. Their brief moment of being one, done. Wesker pulled out and clasped his jeans once more, brushing dust off his shoulders as he did so. Chris lay panting on the ground, covered in his and Wesker's come. His face was hidden in the crook of his arm, his breathing heavy.

The B.O.W. walked over to the brunette and leaned down, grabbing Chris' chin and forcing the man to look at him. Tears streamed down the other man's face, making Wesker smile. "Good. Love me. _Hate _me. And then come after me once again. I'll be waiting…"

And with that he placed a small knife on Chris' chest, got up, and walked out the door, leaving the brunette to free himself. Sometimes… Wesker was just confusing.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After what seemed like forever, Chris finally cut through his bonds. It had taken a lot of work, considering his hands were still tied up, but hey, that's what teeth and ingenuity were for, right?

He swiped at the mess on his body, grimacing with distaste every time he touched Wesker's release. When he'd gotten most of it off, he gave up and got dressed, wincing with every move. Just like Antarctica all over again… Wesker fucked him… and then left him. Bastard.

Something glittered out of the corner of his eyes, catching his attention. The camera…

"_Doesn't matter. You'll find out soon enough."_

Well, it was definitely to find out what the hell he'd meant. Chris walked over and bent, wincing yet again with the action, grabbing the camera. He lifted it up, and after a few seconds of fiddling with it, turned it on.

The sight of the picture that greeted him made him drop the camera. He looked at the far wall without seeing, his mind in shock at what he'd just seen. The brunette shook his head and picked the camera back up, staring at the picture as tears started to fall down his face.

"Jill… Sheva…" They were alive. The picture showed the two of them, back to back, tied up in the room where they'd all been previously. Why Wesker would leave them alive, Chris was unsure, but he didn't care at the moment.

They were _alive_. And that was all that mattered.

Chris ran out of the room, throwing the camera behind him with little care. He didn't even stop when it shattered against the wall, ignoring the sound completely. Alive, they were alive…

0-0-0-0-0-0

It took him a few minutes to navigate the maze that was this place, but finally Chris found the room. He bent over, one hand placed against the wall to hold him up, and the other on his knee. But his eyes were on the two women sitting in the middle of the room.

"Jill… Sheva…" He whispered, staggering over to them. They looked up at him in shock, then surprise, and finally joy. "Chris…" Jill whispered, tears welling up in her eyes, "I thought you were dead…"

Sheva grinned weakly at him, pale in the dim light. "We were worried about you, partner." Chris just shook his head and worked on untying the two. "I was worried about you two. I thought…"

"We all thought, Chris." Jill interrupted, rubbing her wrists where the ropes had been, "But it doesn't matter. We're all alive… and that's all that matters."

Chris looked over at her, quiet and solemn, and then he smiled. "Yes." He whispered, "We are alive… and we have to finish this once and for all." Jill and Sheva both nodded, grinning despite their injuries. "Let's finish this." Sheva turned her head, indicating the door, "He went that way."

All three turned to look at the door, eyes determined. It was time to end this madness…

To be continued…

Asura: And that's practically the end. We have one more chapter, but it's an epilogue. We all know how the game ends, so I won't do the whole boss fight. But! There will be one final chapter. :D

I'm actually pretty happy with how this story turned out. I didn't expect it to be this well-received… and it makes me happy. God, this sounds corny, but… Thank you. I will have an official thank you list on the next chapter, so don't be disappointed just yet. But seriously, thank you for reading this story and supporting me through it. :D

Read and review please… Thank you all and love ya.


	4. Goodbye is All We Have Left

Asura: Thank you to the following reviewers. I could have never gotten this far without your support. :D Even though this story has come to an end, I am quite happy with how it has turned out. I hope that any future stories I do turn out just as well.

So thanks to…

_Amid Much Hysteria_

_ShivaTheDestroyer_

_xBladeAdvocate_

_Maverick1986_

_PyscoticBladeKitty_

_MissPumpkinHead_

_Ultimolu_

_DarknessCat_

_Kristopher Redfield_

_Cheshire_

_DugFinn_

_FraRosa_

_DeathAngel90_

_demonlifehealer_

_CarrieChaos_

_animeobsession_

_Darkmaster2_

Disclaimer: As it is the last chapter… I do not own Resident Evil. If I did, RE 5 wouldn't have ended like it did and Chris would be Wesker's sex slave. :D

Warning: Mentions of Wesker x Chris, masturbation. Chris and Jill have sex.

Epilogue: Goodbye Is All We Have Left

By: Asura Mori

_The horror was over… but the nightmares were just beginning._

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chris Redfield opened his eyes, only to be greeted by darkness. He shot his hand out and grabbed the phone that was lying on the side table, wanting to know the time. It was pretty late, according to the little device, but that didn't really matter to the gunman. He threw the phone back down onto the table as quietly as possible and shifted so that his arm was again draped over the lithe form lying next to him. Jill slept easily, her breathing deep and even.

The brunette smiled, looking at her. A year had gone by since that final fight at the volcano and now they were living together. He hadn't seen for the first four months, because Jill had been taken away for testing and so on. Now they were together again, resuming their life as it had been before the tragedy at the Spencer Estate. Maybe in a few more months, he would propose to the woman… But for now, this was all he needed.

As is sensing that he was awake, Jill shifted and turned in his arms, so that she was facing him. She glanced at him blearily, a dazed smile on her face as she started to wake up. "Good morning, Chris." The blonde woman greeted, snuggling up against his chest. He allowed his arm to hang loosely on her back, pulling her even closer. "You call this morning, sleepyhead?" He laughed, the sound endearing, "It's seven at night. We slept the whole day."

"And that's a bad thing… why?" Jill asked, making the brunette chuckle. He bent his head down to kiss her, enjoying the feel of her. Jill was alive… He was alive. They had both survived. It had taken all those hardships for him to realize that what he had been looking for had been in front of him the whole time. Now he didn't want to waste any time. He had already thought he'd lost Jill once before… He was not about to lose any more time with her.

"So… what do you want to do? We could get up, get some food, or…" She left the sentence hanging, implying an altogether different alternative, one that Chris didn't mind going with at all. He bent down and kissed her again, chuckling deep in his throat. She pushed her head up and met him halfway, turning the kiss from a light one to a more passionate one.

Chris dipped his arm beneath the sheets, his hand fondling Jill's breast as she wrapped her leg around him. He rolled over, placing her on top of him, and she let out a small laugh. Jill leaned down again, capturing his lips with her own, her hand reaching down in between their two bodies and catching his dick with pale fingers. He bucked slightly, before forcing his body to calm itself. She fondled him for a bit, before lifting herself up slightly and sliding his erection inside of her. Chris moaned at the feeling of her walls clenching down around him and allowed Jill to take control.

Jill grabbed his hands and brought them to her breasts, something Chris didn't mind grabbing at all. He rubbed her nipples and pinched them, catching the little pink nubs in between his pointer finger and thumbs. She arched her back at this, driving him even deeper into her, causing them both to groan.

"Chris…"

"Yeah, I know…"

He rolled the two of them so that she was on her back and he was straddling her. He lifted her legs up and placed them on his shoulders, granting him even deeper access. Chris pulled out slightly, before ramming himself inside of the blonde. He continued this pace, feeling her clenching even tighter around her. "God, yes…" She moaned, rubbing her own breasts as the heat began to spread through both of them. "Chris, yes…"

The gunman could feel it. They were both getting ready to come… She gave one final moan and her caverns flooded with warmth, pushing the brunette to the edge. He gave one final thrust and came inside of the woman, before leaning down and capturing her lips once more. Their kiss was sweet and short as Chris slid out of the blonde.

Jill smiled up at the brunette, stroking some of his unruly hair out of his face. She got up and went into the bathroom that joined with the room, leaving Chris to watch her go. He smiled as well, satisfied with their relationship. The time he spent with Jill was always preferable to the nightmares that awaited him…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Later, after Jill had fallen asleep again, Chris got up out of the bed. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower as hot as it would go. He didn't feel the scorching water as he jumped in, already naked from earlier. He closed his eyes, his breath coming out in shuddered gasps as he felt invisible hands stroke his body.

Yeah, the horror was over, but the nightmare wasn't…

Phantom pain shot through him as he felt Wesker bite his neck once again, those hands clawing at his body harshly as they made their way down to his groin. He moaned, wrapping his hands around his own dick to match the feel of the blonde's hands on him. He pumped himself, soft whimpers coming out of his mouth as he felt fingers circle his entrance.

And then the digits were inside him, impossibly huge. Wesker grinned down at him, snake-like eyes glittering with malice. Chris moaned, bucking into the fingers as he tried to get some sort of pleasure from the feeling. But even as an illusion, Wesker was merciless. He pulled out of Chris with a sadistic grin, before thrusting into the brunette dryly.

The gunman's eyes widened in pain and then narrowed in pleasure. He gasped the blonde's name over and over again, still pumping his cock as he rocked against the illusionary Wesker. This continued for minutes, maybe hours, before Chris felt himself come.

He allowed the water to continue to run, washing away his shame. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to cry. Wesker was dead now… and even if he relived that final moment every night for the rest of his life, he would never cry for the man again.

Chris would never be Wesker's _desideratum _again.

_**~Fin~**_

Asura: And that's the end. Thank you all for reading FALLEN. I hope you enjoyed the ending, even if it wasn't what you expected exactly. Thank you all for staying with this story to the very end… I would appreciate any last comments you have for this story. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I rewrite the ending? You know, the usual.

By the way, you all can also find me on facebook. The username is posted on my profile. Just drop in and say hi if you get the time. I'll probably post announcements on there from now on, since profile pages aren't checked that often. ^_^ But thanks again for reading this story. This has been Asura Mori, with Fallen. CYA!


End file.
